Secrets, Secrets
by teneraestnox
Summary: A short oneshot I wrote for my friend. Sasuke is keeping secrets from Naruto. Very Big and Important Secrets. Everyone seems to know but him! Don't forget to check out the deleted scenes! SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Secrets, Secrets**

* * *

It was a peaceful day. The kind of the day that occurred more often than not of late. There had been much to recover and much to rebuild after the war. But it was all set to right now. And there was no need to be rushing all over the whole of the land anymore. There was more call to stay put and in one place. There was more call for quiet moments, as opposed to the rushed and ruined ones of the fast paced life. The life they'd left behind for the time being. It never did often stay quiet like this. All the more reason to take advantage.

Naruto shifted, and flipped a page in his notebook, scribbling furiously. If he was going to put this book out any time soon, he was going to have to work harder than he had been. It was just not his fault there was something distracting him from his pages. Glancing upwards, Naruto paused a moment to look up at black hair and black eyes that were gazing back down at him. To be expected, Naruto supposed, as he was using the man's lap as a pillow.

"If you stop writing, you'll get behind," Sasuke said dismissively, raising his head to glance away.

Pausing a moment, forming a reply in his head, Naruto opened his mouth. But it was a lost thought and his gaze lowered back to his writing. A lot had happened, and Naruto could hardly be the same person that he was before. At the very least, he had more of a sense of decorum. Sometimes. At least, when it came to Sasuke. How could he not? Putting pen to paper again, Naruto kept writing. He was in the middle of a spurt of inspiration. It was better not to get into any distractions, really. It was better, but slightly disappointing. If nothing else, he could use the thoughts running through his head in the story. It would make Jiraiya proud, Naruto felt. Which made him chuckle in satisfaction.

That itself earned him a pinch in the side. "Write, Naruto," Sasuke reminded him.

As if it were just the easiest thing in the world to write in this position. But someone had insisted. It hadn't been Naruto, suffice to say. Not that he ever complained about it. Not when it was so comfortable, and he felt protected. From the leaves, you see. One of which fell across his writing. Naruto went to brush it away, but it had already gone.

"Thank you," Naruto mumbled and tilted his head back to gaze up at Sasuke again from his lap. "What would you call it when you feel .. weird in your stomach?" Naruto pursed his lips pensively. He was having difficulty coming up with a phrase. And asking his partner was the easiest way to keep moving on.

"Lust," Was the disinterested reply.

Scoffing, Naruto picked his head up, sitting up so he was next to Sasuke, notebook falling into his lap. "It's not lust," He insisted, snatching the leaf Sasuke was twirling in his fingers away. "It's.." Naruto looked frustrated at the leaf, concentrating hard on it. Aha! It split in half. Offering one to Sasuke, Naruto couldn't help but remember his training. "It's kind of like you're breaking apart," Naruto said.

"You're too romantic to be writing perverted books," Sasuke said taking hold of Naruto's hand. It sent the butterflies to fluttering in Naruto's stomach. But before he knew it, his half of the leaf was gone. "It's lust," Sasuke said, tossing the leaf halves away.

Making a face, Naruto pushed him in the shoulder. "Maybe, but maybe not. It could be the beginning of a new bond," Naruto said defensively.

"I have to go," Sasuke said, rising to his feet.

Jumping upwards, Naruto took a hold of his wrist. "To where?" He said, immediately on edge.

"A mission, top secret," Sasuke said, a small turn up to his lips as he lifted up his ANBU mask. "You're not allowed to know. Yet."

Huffing, Naruto knocked the mask away and pulled Sasuke back to him. "I'm not done writing. You said you'd stay until I was done writing," He said, pulling at thin air for reasons to keep the man here.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke's hand snaked about Naruto's waist and he bent forward until his mouth was next to Naruto's ear. "I'm not running away," Sasuke whispered. Before disappearing with a puff.

"Bastard," Naruto breathed out, a slight flush to his cheeks. At least they were alone. It was their own special clearing, after all.

Folding his legs underneath him, Naruto picked up the pen again and began scribbling. He'd promised another chapter by the end of today. And even if he couldn't know where Sasuke went on his missions, he had no doubt that the man would come back. He always did. Now. Besides, Naruto had more important things to worry about. He was writing a book, and it was due to be out soon. In honor of his teacher.

A ghost of a smile flitted across Naruto's lips. Even if he had been a perverted hermit, without him Naruto might not have lived to see this day. And it was such a fine day in Konoha. Rebuilt and and nearly the same as he always remembered. Just with a few less familiar faces.

* * *

Soft footsteps were approaching. The person obviously wanted to be overheard. Naruto didn't move an inch as he continued to blissfully scribble into his notebook. His handwriting was atrocious and it would be a nightmare for his editor to make sense of it all. But that was none of Naruto's concern. Right now, he was almost finished with the chapter. It would be sensational, that was for sure. Naruto had never quite developed an appreciation for these books while Jiraiya was still around. But now... now he could see the sense in them.

"Naruto," Sakura's voice floated into his thoughts. Ah, so that's who was there.

Naruto twisted round to glance back at her, flashing her a cheeky smile. "Sakura," He returned her greeting, waving energetically.

"I knew I'd find you here," Sakura said, a smile on her face as she approached. "Tsunade-sama sent me to find you," She admitted right away.

Rising to his feet again, Naruto stuffed his notebook into his back pocket. "Right!" He started marching away towards Granny Tsunade.

Stifling a laugh behind her hands, Sakura called out to him. "Naruto, she doesn't want to see you," Sakura said, stopping Naruto in his tracks.

Looking puzzled, Naruto turned around to face Sakura. "Oh," He said, clearly not comprehending that kind of thing. "What then?"

An almost mischievous look crossed Sakura's features. "Where's Sasuke?" She asked.

Face darkening, Naruto huffed, "Mission."

"Ah," Sakura nodded, as if she had expected that.

"You know something!" Naruto said accusingly. "Where has he gone?"

Shrugging, Sakura approached Naruto and handed him an envelope. "Tsunade-sama would like you to deliver this to the Kazekage. I'm to go with you," She tilted her head and smiled. Far too knowingly for Naruto's tastes.

Making a face at her, Naruto grabbed the envelope. "Gaara," He said the name as if it was strange to his tongue. It had been such a long time since he had seen the other man, after all. What with the whole rebuilding process. The Leaf and Sand had remained friendly, but each was concerned with their own affairs for the time being. The previous troubles had left many without and things different from before. "Then let's go!" Naruto said, face breaking out into his characteristic grin.

Sighing, Sakura reached back and punched Naruto on the shoulder. Well. Just a normal one, she must have been feeling kind. Not to use that superhuman strength. At least not much. "What was that for?" Naruto asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"You never change," She said angrily. "Go get your things. Sasuke already knows you'll be gone," That at least seemed to drain her of some of her anger. And replace with it a small smirk. The one she always got when talking about the pair of them. It was enough to make Naruto suspicious.

"Say, say, Sakura," Naruto started to say. But she was drawing her fist back again. When the girl had gotten so pushy! Naruto blinked, ducked, and took off for his place.

* * *

A little bit later, Naruto was meeting Sakura outside of the village gates. "Did Granny Tsunade say what this was for?" He asked.

"Top secret," Sakura said mysteriously.

Naruto was really getting sick of that phrase. But he didn't have much time to ponder it, because he was already behind. Sakura had already started, racing through the trees. It didn't take much for Naruto to catch up, but it was so bothersome, wasn't it? "Sakura," Naruto said when they were both racing side by side. "Something is happening, and you know what it is," Naruto said thoughtfully. "Tell me," He turned his head to look at her. Rather unconcerned that he might trip as they flew from branch to branch.

"I can't tell you, Naruto. Sometimes, people have their own secrets," She said, rather kindly. "And, besides, I don't know either. Tsunade-sama seems to think I wouldn't be able to keep it from you," Sakura muttered darkly. It was clearly a sore point for her. "As if I would be so foolish."

This, at least, was good news. Laughing, Naruto started moving faster, forcing Sakura to keep up with him. "Does Sasuke know?" Naruto asked after he had gotten over his own amusement.

It was lucky that they were on the move, or Sakura might have hit him. "Yes," She glanced askance at him. "And he won't tell you, so you won't be able to tease it out of him," Sakura said huffily. She was clearly bent out of shape about this whole thing. She didn't even have a small smile for them! This was a very serious matter.

Pausing on a tree branch, Naruto looked at Sakura. "Do you think that there's more.. danger?" Naruto asked, a slight quiver to his voice. Not fear. Naruto hardly ever felt afraid about things. It was more excitement, and a thirst to prove himself. That was something that could hardly leave Naruto. And if someone was going to threaten him again..! It was already decided. Naruto would turn around defend the village and -

"No," Sakura said decisively, and grabbed his arm, starting to run again. "Far from it, Naruto," Sakura said. "There's no danger, you don't have to fight anyone just yet, and would you please get a move on. It's already going to take us days to get there. We'll be late coming back if we dawdle."

"Late? Late for what?" Naruto asked.

Not that Sakura was going to tell him. Mostly because she didn't know exactly herself. She'd just heard whisperings of this and that around the Hokage. But what she did know, meant that it wasn't danger, but it had something to do with Naruto.

* * *

With the excitement of what was to come spurring him on, Naruto pushed Sakura harder than ever to reach Sand in record time. By the time they came within the walls of the village, they were both pushed to their very limits. But Naruto would not be deterred. He needed to take the envelope to Gaara right away. And then maybe he'd get some answers.

Grinning, Naruto dragged Sakura through the streets of Sand towards where the Kazekage resided. By the time they were ushered before Gaara, the both of them had been forced to stop for a small break and given time to freshen up. Naruto had just stalked around, waving his hands. Because as anxious as he was to see Gaara, he was equally anxious to get back to Konoha and Sasuke.

"Gaara," Naruto grinned as soon as they saw the Kazekage.

Turning around, Gaara regarded the pair of them with cool eyes. "Naruto," He returned the greeting, nodding to Sakura as well. She smiled back, a faint blush to her cheeks.

"Granny Tsunade sent you this," Naruto tossed the envelope onto Gaara's desk in front of him. He was eager to get right to the point. Afterwards they could have a friendly chat and catch up. But now, now he needed to _know_.

Painstakingly slowly, Gaara opened the envelope, taking out its contents, reading them over carefully. After nodding, he returned the papers to their holding place. Looking up at Naruto and Sakura, he shrugged. "Have you been shown rooms?"

"What?!" Naruto blurted out. "What did it say? Please, Gaara, please," Naruto whined, eyes going all big. "I want to know," He pouted.

"Idiot," Sakura knocked him upside the head. "Act your age!"

Gaara watched the scene impassively. "You'll find out soon, Naruto. The Hokage requests you spend the night before returning. She had a feeling you might get here soon. She also requests that you take as long as you like journeying home. There is no immediate rush," Gaara said, mostly disinterested in his words. They were for others, not for him.

Accepting that he wasn't going to find answers at the moment, Naruto straightened up and adopted a smile. "Say, Gaara, you want to read what I've been writing?"

* * *

By the time Naruto and Sakura returned to Konoha, Naruto was crawling inside with pent up excitement and frustration. It was gnawing at him that everyone knew something about him that he didn't. As he walked through the streets it seemed as if people looked at him differently. They were regarding him with appraising eyes. Weren't they?! Some were staring in disgust. Others in joy. Naruto was entirely sure of it. _Everyone was staring at him_.

When he reached the house he and Sasuke shared, Naruto slung his bag down and flopped onto the floor uselessly.

"I didn't order a new floor decoration," A dark voice resounded in the room.

Tilting his head back, Naruto grinned. "You didn't?" He asked, refusing to move. It felt good to lie down.

"I did not," Sasuke affirmed, walking forward. Crouching down he bent over Naruto, reaching out to run a hand through his hair. "Get up," He commanded.

"No," Naruto said, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

Leaning lower, Sasuke kissed him upside down. "Get up," He repeated.

"No," Naruto insisted, reaching up to tug Sasuke back down to kiss him again.

Which was allowed for a few moments before Sasuke had had enough and pulled away. "Naruto," He breathed out. "Get up." With that, he pulled out of Naruto's grip and began walking away.

"Bastard," Naruto grumbled under his breath and rolled over onto his stomach and leapt to his feet, chasing after Sasuke. He was going to catch the man and have his naughty, naughty way with him.

* * *

Later on, Naruto poked Sasuke in the stomach. The man groaned and rolled over onto his side, facing away from Naruto.

Sighing, Naruto scooted closer, inching up so he could breathe in Sasuke's ear. "Sasuke," He crooned. "Sasuke, wake uuup," He murmured, nibbling on the man's ear.

"Five more minutes," Sasuke insisted, jerking out of Naruto's grasp and burying himself under blankets.

Huffing, Naruto yanked the blankets away and crawled on top of Sasuke, pinning him to the bed. "Sasuke," He yelled.

Snapping his eyes open, Sasuke glared at the _boy_ in front of him. "What?" He hissed.

"Tell me about your missions," Naruto said, innocently as could be.

"Is that what this is about?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow incredulously. "Don't bother me with trivial matters, Naruto," Sasuke dislodged his boyfriend and rolled back over to sleep. "It's the middle of the night, go back to sleep."

"But I can't," Naruto whined and buried his face in Sasuke's neck.

For a long time they were silent. Sasuke could have only hoped desperately that Naruto had gone back to sleep. That is, until - "Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "Are you asleep?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied.

"No, you're not," Naruto insisted, kissing Sasuke's neck. "Tell me the secret," He said, hands roaming lower.

Sasuke stilled his body, having absolutely no intention of giving in to Naruto's ministrations. "Naruto," Sasuke said in a low, dangerous voice. "If you do not cease and desist acting in this childish manner, I will sleep in the other room."

Pausing in his movements, Naruto was left to consider his options. Possibly get information out of Sasuke. Or sleep alone. It was a very difficult decision, to be sure. He really had no idea where to go with this one.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Sasuke said as he, once again, laid down to sleep properly.

"Tomorrow?" Naruto asked, pulling back into himself. Sasuke made no response, so Naruto was left to think about this new revelation.

Well! _Now_ how was he supposed to sleep?

* * *

It had been surprisingly easy, after all. Naruto woke up a bundle of energy. Sasuke had stayed clear from him all day, citing an important task he had to do, but that Tsunade wanted to see Naruto around noon. Which left Naruto almost half the day to occupy himself.

It had been terrifically boring.

But now that Naruto was approaching Tsunade's office he was buzzing with excitement again. This time he was almost positive the people were actually staring at him. Naruto had made sure to dress nice and comb his hair, as per Sasuke's instructions. He couldn't guess what was going on, but he didn't want to be caught too much by surprise.

"Naruto," Tsunade greeted him warmly when she appeared in his office. "Today is a big day," She smiled.

Naruto stood in front of her desk nodding, though he didn't know what she was referring to yet.

"I hear you have been giving people a hard time about their missions," Tsunade said sternly. "You should know the importance of secrets by now, Naruto. Even if they are being kept from you. I promise it wasn't malicious," Tsunade said.

Naruto listened to the lecture, a faint blush on his cheeks. So he had been behaving childishly. But if someone just told him what he wanted to know! There would be no problem at all. Really.

"Are you listening to me?" Tsunade said impatiently. Naruto seemed to have spaced out for a moment. "This is important, even if they are your friends, they can't tell you everything about their missions. And you - "

"I know," Naruto spoke up, smiling brilliantly. "And I am sorry. I let myself get carried away. I won't do it again."

Tsunade blinked at having been cut off from her tirade. And then Naruto's little speech. Her anger immediately turned into a soft smile. "We're going to be late. I have a surprise for you."

Naruto held back his outburst at wanting to know exactly what was the surprise. It was time to exercise maturity. He was capable of it on the occasion. Lately he'd been letting himself get carried away and that was no good at all. Poor Sasuke. Naruto would have to make it up to him later.

For now, Tsunade led him through the hallways to the top of the Hokage building. "What are we doing up here?" Naruto asked. Just as they walked through the doors to the outside, he was able to hear a low rumbling, as if many people were all talking at once. Frowning, Naruto followed Tsunade as she led the way forward.

And there, displayed for him to see was a whole crowd of people. It seemed like most of Konoha had showed up. Naruto blinked as they began to cheer. For him.

"What - ?" Naruto tried to ask as he turned to Tsunade. But stopped as he got a good look at her. There were tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked hurriedly stepping towards her.

Wiping her eyes, Tsunade nodded her head. "Naruto," She called out, her voice ringing across the whole of the gathered crowd. "You have been called here as the Sixth Hokage."

Naruto was stunned.

Completely stunned.

"What?!" He asked, whirling around in a circle. There was the crowd of people below. And up here... There were all his friends. How had he not noticed them before? There was Kiba. And Shino. And Hinata. And Sakura. And Shikamaru. And Ino. And Chouji. And Lee. And Neji. And TenTen. And Gaara. And... Sasuke.

Bubbling up inside him there was an overwhelming feeling of... happiness. Naruto could hardly believe what was going on. Everyone was waiting for him to react. What was Naruto supposed to say in a situation like this? Swirling around to look at all the people there that had come for him, Naruto could only grin hugely and yell, "YES!"

* * *

When the excitement had died down, Naruto found himself in a brand new office. Most of the people had left, and there was going to be a party later with his friends. But for now, Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's office. Like it was real or something.

Naruto ran his fingers along the edge of the desk, looking at the stack of papers that would need his attention. Tomorrow. Tsunade had told him he wasn't allowed to do any work today, no matter how much he wanted to. Sitting in his chair, Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Arms circled around his chest and a nose pressed into his neck. "Naruto," Sasuke's familiar voice breathed.

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed, not daring to open his eyes. In case this was all a dream. That really had everything he had ever wanted. That everything was absolutely perfect, as far as he could figure.

"Are you going to hide in here all day?" Sasuke asked, pulling away.

Which didn't suit Naruto at all. He tugged on Sasuke's hand, yanking the other man onto his lap. Which caused Sasuke to raise his eyebrows as he looked at Naruto. "You know," Naruto mused, holding on to his boyfriend. "You have to do everything I say now. You are under my command," Naruto grinned devilishly, running his hand through Sasuke's hair.

"And what do you command?" Sasuke asked, deciding to humor the boy. For now. Later they would have a talk about this.

Naruto pretended to ponder this for a moment. "Haven't you always wanted to have sex on the Hokage's desk?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Deleted Scenes

A/N: Some Amazing Deleted scenes from this story. And/or I was amused.

**The first**

Sasuke approached Naruto, hands behind his back. "What are you holding?" Naruto asked, trying to peer around him.

"Nothing," Sasuke said, shifting whatever he had into one hand, the other pressed against Naruto's chest. "Stay," He commanded, holding Naruto in place.

Forming a pout, Naruto kept trying to crane his neck and see what it is that Sasuke was hiding. Trying a different tactic, Naruto stepped away from Sasuke and put a hand to his hip. "Fine, I'm leaving," Naruto said petulantly.

"Don't," Sasuke's voice froze Naruto midstep.

Twisting around, Naruto looked back up at Sasuke. "Why not?"

Pulling his hand out from behind his back, Sasuke held up one half of a leaf. The other hand appeared to, grasping the other half. "Do you remember these?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Naruto said, lifting his chin up, a skeptical look on his face.

"What I meant to say then, was that it means love, Naruto," Sasuke said gently, putting the two halves together. Had someone edited this leaf? Because it looked oddly like the shape of a heart.

"What?" Naruto said in a strangled voice.

"Love," Sasuke repeated, dropping the leaves and advancing on Naruto, grasping him around the waist. "I love you, Naruto," Sasuke murmured lowly before kissing him.

**The Second**

It had taken three whole days to get there. But Naruto and Sakura had made it in record time. Mostly because Naruto was anxious to get there. He wanted to know what was in the letter they were delivering. It must be important if Granny Tsunade wanted him to deliver it, personally. She would have sent a Genin or a Chuunin if it was really just a message. It must have been something significant and probably dangerous. Naruto couldn't wait!

After reaching the Sand village, Naruto and Sakura were led to Gaara in his office. The other man looked tired. He usually did. Still. Naruto gave him an encouraging smile. Gaara never smiled, but still. It was important to keep up appearances. "Say, Gaara," Naruto started.

But Sakura shot him a glare and elbowed his side. "Kazekage-sama, Tsunade-sama has sent us with this message for your eyes only," Sakura nudged Naruto again to step forward and present the scroll.

Gaara, who hadn't said anything yet, accepted it and began unrolling it. When he did, confetti and streamers popped out. In large written letters were the words: COME TO NARUTO'S HOKAGE INSTANTIATION PARTY!!!! It was definitely Tsunade's work.

Blinking, Gaara set the scroll down. Naruto was stepping on his tip-toes antsily trying to get a glimpse at what was written there. "Well?" Naruto asked.

At the sound of Naruto's voice, Gaara looked up at the man, considering him. "Naruto," He said in that deep and commanding voice of his. "I'd like for you to be my lover," Gaara propositioned.

Sakura spluttered and Naruto turned a deep shade of red. "Ah, Gaara..." Naruto trailed off, not sure how to respond to this.

Which was alright, because he didn't have to. Since at that moment Sasuke appeared out of nowhere, his sword at the Kazekage's throat. "Say it again," Sasuke said in that calm and deadly voice of his.

"You're going to be Hokage," Gaara said, spinning around in his spinny chair, which knocked Sasuke's sword out of harm's way.

Naruto fainted into Sasuke's waiting arms.

**The Third**

Naruto and Gaara peered at Naruto's newest chapter of Make Out Breakout: A Prison Love Story. Naruto read it aloud to Gaara. It went a little something like this:

_One day Araag and Oturan were sitting in their cell together. Times had been pretty boring of late. Not much happened. They spent the day staring at the walls, sometimes having conversations. Occasionally Ekusas appeared and gave them food as he usually did. Suffice to say, being a prisoner was not all that entertaining._

_Oturan sighed and stood up, walking in a circle. "Stop that," Araag said, holding his head. "You're making me dizzy."_

_Oturan frowned, but stood still. Looking around blandly he sighed again. "I'm bored."_

"_We could make out," Araag offered._

_Looking around again, Oturan shrugged. "Okay."_

_The two cellmates spent the afternoon making out. After they had had enough of that, they laid on top of each other and made plans to break out of their prison cell. When that got boring they started making out again._

_It was around this time that Ekusas appeared. "Hey!" He yelled, slamming a stick against the bars. "None of that, you queens," Ekusas said vehemently, unlocking the door and running in. He pulled Oturan away from Araag and threw sand in Araag's face._

After Naruto finished reading, Gaara looked contemplative for a moment. And then he crawled into Naruto's lap and said, "I'm turned on."

Naruto stared blankly at Gaara. "Are you really? That's amazing! I never knew that could happen to you, Gaara. My writing is fantastic!" Naruto said, not paying attention to the fact that their faces were very, very close.

It was about this time that Sasuke came hurtling in through the window after a loud crash.

"Oh my god, Sasuke, did you swing in on a rope!?" Naruto asked, exclaiming loudly.

Gaara took this moment of confusion to totally kiss Naruto.

After Sasuke had killed Gaara, he took Naruto into his arms and cuddled him close. "Come, we must leave before they execute us for killing the Kazekage."

"You killed my friend, bastard!" Naruto said. "He really liked my writing."

"It is very good writing," Sasuke said, completely disiniterested as he swung back out of the room on his trusty Uchiha Rope ™. They were fugitives from the law now! They would live together in caves and have so much sex. The end.


End file.
